Kalibak (Prime Earth)
Preying to his father, Kalibak loaded and fired the Chaos Cannon in the name of Darkseid, destroying an entire moon. Recharging the cannon, he now targeted a populated planet which destruction will nourish Apokolips, but was interrupted by an intruder who was behind the Chaos Cannon's power source. He confronted the invader but was nonetheless defeated before his father arrived. Kalibak recovered and once again engaged against Batman before the latter transported him out the battle into a distance part of Apokolips. When he returned was too late as Batman and his allies already escaped Apokolips. However, Cyborg's inability to close the Boom Tube leaved the door open for Kalibak who followed them to Earth with the purpose of killing them. A goal he almost succeeded in until he was confronted by a revived Damian who possessed a new array of powers that allowed him to overpower Kalibak and send him back to Apokolips. World's End After the Furies' defeat and the birth of Apokolips' Deathspawn, Kalibak arrived to join Apokolips against it's war on Earth. Commanded by the Doyenne Barda, both Gods were massacring the humans on Amazonia when they were faced by Jimmy Olsen who quickly defeated Barda before being knocked down and ravaged by Kalibak, who discovered the boy is a New God. However, since he bested the one who defeated Barda, he demanded to be the one leading her, engaging against an enraged Barda which made her flee and hide. Kalibak later leaded the attack against the last survivors of Earth, slaying everything he saw until Superman charged against him to save the remaining survivors from Apokolips. After the Earth was devoured, Kalibak stood at his father's side while he proclaimed that they must prepare for what comes next. Darkseid War Darkseid sent Steppenwolf to summon Kalibak for the battle against the Anti-Monitor, to which he joined his father alongside the forces of Apokolips in their battle on Earth. The war initiated, he battled against his sister until she gorged his eyes, blinding him. The battle raged until his father summoned Death to aid him, but the balance was shifted and the Anti-Monitor used Darkseid's weapon against him, ending his life. Leaderless, the surviving Apokoliptians turned their attention towards the humans, deciding to destroy them in name of retribution for his father. | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space, even outside of the normal 52 universes. These New Gods have evolved due to taking up the powers of other gods and through the use of the Source, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of Apokolips are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** ** : Strong enough to destroy even Godflesh. ** : Kalibak could endure the strongest hits of Batman's Hellbat Suit without visible injury and the combined blasts of the Batcave's weapons arsenal. ** ** : Kalibak can feel the scent of his opponents in order to compensate for his sight in the event of losing it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Grail destroyed the eyes of Kalibak during the Darkseid War, dooming him to remain without his sight. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Apokoliptian Scythe * Apokoliptian Scepter: A weapon that fires energy blasts powerful enough to even harm an Apokoliptian New God. * Apokoliptian Club | Notes = | Trivia = * Kalibak is sometimes known as Kalibak the Cruel. * Kalibak has a ring piercing his nose. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Leaders